Nematodes (derived from the Greek word for thread) are active, flexible, elongate, organisms that live on moist surfaces or in liquid environments, including films of water within soil and moist tissues within other organisms. While only 20,000 species of nematode have been identified, it is estimated that 40,000 to 10 million actually exist. Some species of nematodes have evolved to be very successful parasites of both plants and animals and are responsible for significant economic losses in agriculture and livestock and for morbidity and mortality in humans (Whitehead (1998) Plant Nematode Control, CAB International, New York).
Nematode parasites of plants can inhabit all parts of plants, including roots, developing flower buds, leaves, and stems. Plant parasites are classified on the basis of their feeding habits into the broad categories: migratory ectoparasites, migratory endoparasites, and sedentary endoparasites. Sedentary endoparasites, which include the root knot nematodes (Meloidogyne) and cyst nematodes (Globodera and Heterodera) induce feeding sites and establish long-term infections within roots that are often very damaging to crops (Whitehead, supra). It is estimated that parasitic nematodes cost the horticulture and agriculture industries in excess of $78 billion worldwide a year, based on an estimated average 12% annual loss spread across all major crops. For example, it is estimated that nematodes cause soybean losses of approximately $3.2 billion annually worldwide (Barker et al. (1994) Plant and Soil Nematodes: Societal Impact and Focus for the Future. The Committee on National Needs and Priorities in Nematology. Cooperative State Research Service, US Department of Agriculture and Society of Nematologists). Several factors make the need for safe and effective nematode controls urgent. Continuing population growth, famines, and environmental degradation have heightened concern for the sustainability of agriculture, and new government regulations may prevent or severely restrict the use of many available agricultural anthelmintic agents.
The situation is particularly dire for high value crops such as strawberries and tomatoes where chemicals have been used extensively to control soil pests. The soil fumigant methyl bromide has been used effectively to reduce nematode infestations in a variety of these specialty crops. It is however regulated under the U.N. Montreal Protocol as an ozone-depleting substance and is scheduled for elimination in 2005 in the US (Carter (2001) Califonia Agriculture, 55(3):2). It is expected that strawberry and other commodity crop industries will be significantly impacted if a suitable replacement for methyl bromide is not found. Presently there are a very small array of chemicals available to control nematodes and they are frequently inadequate, unsuitable, or too costly for some crops or soils (Becker (1999) Agricultural Research Magazine 47(3):22-24; U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,714). The few available broad-spectrum nematicides such as Telone (a mixture of 1,3-dichloropropene and chloropicrin) have significant restrictions on their use because of toxicological concerns (Carter (2001) California Agriculture, Vol. 55(3):12-18).
The macrocyclic lactones (e.g., avermectins and milbemycins) and delta-toxins from Bacillus thuringiensis (Bt) are nematicidal actives that in principle provide excellent specificity and efficacy and should allow environmentally safe control of plant parasitic nematodes. Unfortunately, in practice, these two approaches have proven less effective for agricultural applications against root pathogens. Although certain avermectins show exquisite activity against plant parasitic nematodes these chemicals are hampered by poor bioavailability due to their light sensitivity, degradation by soil microorganisms and tight binding to soil particles (Lasota & Dybas (1990) Acta Leiden 59(1-2):217-225; Wright & Perry (1998) Musculature and Neurobiology. In: The Physiology and Biochemistry of Free-Living and Plant-parasitic Nematodes (eds R. N. Perry & D.J. Wright), CAB International 1998). Consequently despite years of research and extensive use against animal parasitic nematodes, mites and insects (plant and animal applications), macrocyclic lactones (e.g., avermectins and milbemycins) have never been commercially developed to control plant parasitic nematodes in the soil.
Bt delta toxins must be ingested to affect their target organ, the brush border of midgut epithelial cells (Marroquin et al. (2000) Genetics. 155(4):1693-1699). Consequently they are not anticipated to be effective against the dispersal, non-feeding, juvenile stages of plant parasitic nematodes in the field. Because juvenile stages only commence feeding when a susceptible host has been infected, nematicides may need to penetrate the plant cuticle to be effective. In addition, soil mobility of a relatively large 65-130 kDa protein—the size of typical Bt delta toxins—is expected to be poor and transgenic delivery in planta is likely to be constrained by the exclusion of large particles by the feeding tube of certain plant parasitic nematodes such as Heterodera (Atkinson et al. (1998) Engineering resistance to plant-parasitic nematodes. In: The Physiology and Biochemistry of Free-Living and Plant-parasitic Nematodes (eds R. N. Perry & D. J. Wright), CAB International 1998).
Many plant species are known to be highly resistant to nematodes. The best documented of these include marigolds (Tagetes spp.), rattlebox (Crotalaria spectabilis), chrysanthemums (Chrysanthemum spp.), castor bean (Ricinus communis), margosa (Azardiracta indica), and many members of the family Asteraceae (family Compositae) (Hackney & Dickerson. (1975) J Nematol 7(1):84-90). In the case of the Asteraceae, the photodynamic compound alpha-terthienyl has been shown to account for the strong nematicidal activity of the roots. Castor beans are plowed under as a green manure before a seed crop is set. However, a significant drawback of the castor plant is that the seed contains toxic compounds (such as ricin) that can kill humans, pets, and livestock and is also highly allergenic. In many cases however, the active principle(s) for plant nematicidal activity has not been discovered and it remains difficult to derive commercially successful nematicidal products from these resistant plants or to transfer the resistance to agronomically important crops such as soybeans and cotton.
There remains an urgent need to develop environmentally safe, target-specific ways of controlling plant parasitic nematodes. In the specialty crop markets, economic hardship resulting from nematode infestation is highest in strawberries, bananas, and other high value vegetables and fruits. In the high-acreage crop markets, nematode damage is greatest in soybeans and cotton. There are however, dozens of additional crops that suffer from nematode infestation including potato, pepper, onion, citrus, coffee, sugarcane, greenhouse ornamentals and golf course turf grasses.
Nematode parasites of vertebrates (e.g., humans, livestock and companion animals) include gut roundworms, hookworms, pinworms, whipworms, and filarial worms. They can be transmitted in a variety of ways, including by water contamination, skin penetration, biting insects, or by ingestion of contaminated food.
In domesticated animals, nematode control or “de-worming” is essential to the economic viability of livestock producers and is a necessary part of veterinary care of companion animals. Parasitic nematodes cause mortality in animals (e.g., heartworm in dogs and cats) and morbidity as a result of the parasites' inhibiting the ability of the infected animal to absorb nutrients. The parasite-induced nutrient deficiency leads to disease and stunted growth in livestock and companion animals; For instance, in cattle and dairy herds, a single untreated infection with the brown stomach worm can permanently restrict an animal's ability to convert feed into muscle mass or milk.
Two factors contribute to the need for novel anthelmintics and vaccines for control of parasitic nematodes of animals. First, some of the more prevalent species of parasitic nematodes of livestock are building resistance to the anthelmintic drugs available currently, meaning that these products- will eventually lose their efficacy. These developments are not surprising because few effective anthelmintic drugs are available and most have been used continuously. Some parasitic species have developed resistance to most of the anthelmintics (Geents et al. (1997) Parasitology Today 13:149-151; Prichard (1994) Veterinary Parasitology 54:259-268). The fact that many of the anthelmintic drugs have similar modes of action complicates matters, as the loss of sensitivity of the parasite to one drug is often accompanied by side resistance—that is, resistance to other drugs in the same class (Sangster & Gill (1999) Parasitology Today 15(4):141-146). Secondly, there are some issues with toxicity for the major compounds currently available.
Infections by parasitic nematode worms result in substantial human mortality and morbidity, especially in tropical regions of Africa, Asia, and the Americas. The World Health Organization estimates 2.9 billion people are infected, and in some areas, 85% of the population carries worms. While mortality is rare in proportion to infections, morbidity is substantial and rivals diabetes and lung cancer in worldwide disability adjusted life year (DALY) measurements.
Examples of human parasitic nematodes include hookworms, filarial worms, and pinworms. Hookworms (1.3 billion infections) are the major cause of anemia in millions of children, resulting in growth retardation and impaired cognitive development. Filarial worm species invade the lymphatics, resulting in permanently swollen and deformed limbs (elephantiasis), and the eyes, causing African river blindness. The large gut roundworm Ascaris lumbricoides infects more than one billion people worldwide and causes malnutrition and obstructive bowel disease. In developed countries, pinworms are common and often transmitted through children in daycare.
Even in asymptomatic parasitic infections, nematodes can still deprive the host of valuable nutrients and increase the ability of other organisms to establish secondary infections. In some cases, infections can cause debilitating illnesses and can result in anemia, diarrhea, dehydration, loss of appetite, or death.
Despite some advances in drug availability and public health infrastructure and the near elimination of one tropical nematode (the water-borne Guinea worm), most nematode diseases have remained intractable problems. Treatment of hookworm diseases with anthelmintic drugs, for instance, has not provided adequate control in regions of high incidence because rapid re-infection occurs after treatment. In fact, over the last 50 years, while nematode infection rates have fallen in the United States, Europe, and Japan, the overall number of infections worldwide has kept pace with the growing world population. Large scale initiatives by regional governments, the World Health Organization, foundations, and pharmaceutical companies are now underway attempting to control nematode infections with currently available tools, including three programs for control of Onchocerciasis (river blindness) in Africa and the Americas using ivermectin and vector control; The Global Alliance to Eliminate Lymphatic Filariasis using DEC, albendazole, and ivermectin; and the highly successful Guinea Worm Eradication Program.
The obvious missing weapons in the fight to control human parasitic nematodes are vaccines. Systematic vaccination against childhood diseases likes measles, mumps, polio, etc. has been among the most important and cost effective factors increasing lifespan and wellness in the developed world over the course of the 20th century. Expansion of these health gains into the developing world using existing vaccines, as the Gates Foundation is supporting, has the potential to capture immediate health gains. Such an approach could be equally effective for nematodes if such vaccines existed.
Research into vaccines for parasites, from malaria to nematode worms, has shown parasites to be challenging organisms to control by immunization since, unlike many viruses, antibody or cellular responses to most surface antigens fail to result in control. However, multiple vaccines for the control of nematode parasites in animals have shown efficacy either in testing or in veterinary use. For example, vaccination of dogs with irradiated hookworm larva results in high levels of protection to subsequent hookworm challenge. The same approach works for protection of gerbils from filarial worms. Unfortunately, parasitic nematodes cannot be grown in the quantities required for such a killed whole organism vaccination approach, with limited exceptions such as the Intervet niche product HuskVac™ for cattle lungworm. The greatest commercial success to date in immunization for veterinary parasites has come from the recombinant antigen vaccines TickGARD™ and Gavac™ for cattle which block the lifecycle of the ectoparasite Boophilus microplus, a bovine tick. Rather than utilizing a surface antigen, each of these vaccines targets an antigen, Bm86, expressed on the luminal surface of the tick mid-gut so that as the ectoparasite drinks the host's blood, it is exposed to antibodies that interfere with intestinal function. The same intestinal target approach has been successful in small-scale trials against the sheep parasitic nematode Haemonchus, a blood feeder similar to hookworms that can be controlled by vaccination with the purified parasite intestinal microvilli protein H11. Importantly, unlike a typical vaccine where the antigen is used to trigger a cascade of immune attack on the entire organism, the parasite intestinal approach utilizes an antibody response to “knockout” the function of a crucial nematode gene product, similar to the function of a drug.
Finding effective compounds and vaccines against parasitic nematodes has been complicated by the fact that the parasites have not been amenable to culturing in the laboratory. Parasitic nematodes are often obligate parasites (i.e., they can only complete their lifecycles in their respective hosts, such as in plants, animals, and/or humans) with slow generation times. Thus, they are difficult to grow under artificial conditions, making genetic and molecular experimentation difficult or impossible. To circumvent these limitations, scientists have used Caenorhabidits elegans as a model system for parasitic nematode discovery efforts.
C. elegans is a small free-living bacteriovorous nematode that for many years has served as an important model system for multicellular animals (Burglin (1998) Int. J. Parasitol. 28(3):395-411). The genome of C. elegans has been completely sequenced and the nematode shares many general developmental and basic cellular processes with vertebrates (Ruvkin et al. (1998) Science 282:2033-41). This, together with its short generation time and ease of culturing, has made it a model system of choice for higher eukaryotes (Aboobaker et al. (2000) Ann. Med. 32:23-30).
Although C. elegans serves as a good model system for vertebrates, it is an even better model for study of parasitic nematodes, as C. elegans and other nematodes share unique biological processes not found in vertebrates. For example, unlike vertebrates, nematodes produce and use chitin, have gap junctions comprised of innexin rather than connexin and contain glutamate-gated chloride channels rather than glycine-gated chloride channels (Bargmann (1998) Science 282:2028-33). The latterproperty is of particular relevance given that the avermectin class of drugs is thought to act at glutamate-gated chloride receptors and is highly selective for invertebrates (Martin (1997) Vet. J. 154:11-34).
A subset of the genes involved in nematode-specific processes will be conserved in nematodes and absent or significantly diverged from homologues in other phyla. In other words, it is expected that at least some of the genes associated with functions unique to nematodes will have restricted phylogenetic distributions. The completion of the C. elegans genome project and the growing database of expressed sequence tags (ESTs) from numerous nematodes facilitate identification of these “nematode-specific” genes. In addition, conserved genes involved in nematode-specific processes are expected to retain the same or very similar functions in different nematodes. This functional equivalence has been demonstrated in some cases by transforming C. elegans with homologous genes from other nematodes (Kwa et al. (1995) J. Mol. Biol. 246:500-10; Redmond et al. (2001) Mol. Biochem. Parasitol. 112:125-131). This sort of data transfer has been shown in cross phyla comparisons for conserved genes and is expected to be more robust among species within a phylum. Consequently, C. elegans and other free-living nematode species are likely excellent surrogates for parasitic nematodes with respect to conserved nematode processes.
Many expressed genes in C. elegans and certain genes in other free-living nematodes can be “knocked out” genetically by a process referred to as RNA interference (RNAi), a technique that provides a powerful experimental tool for the study of gene function in nematodes (Fire et al. (1998) Nature 391(6669):806-811; Montgomery et al. (1998) Proc. Natl. Acad Sci USA 95(26):15502-15507). Treatment of a nematode with double-stranded RNA of a selected gene triggers the destruction of expressed sequences transcribed from that gene, thus reducing or eliminating expression of the corresponding protein. By preventing the translation of specific proteins, their functional significance and essentiality to the nematode can be assessed. Determination of essential genes and their corresponding proteins using C. elegans as a model system will assist in the rational design of anti-parasitic nematode control products.